Impossible love
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Un amor prohibido, loco y apasionado como ningun otro, pero el error que se cometio fue el selecionar a su amada. UmixAscot -Universo alterno-.


**Disclaimer: **Rayearth, obviamente no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mi anhelado deseo psicópata.

¡Atencion!: -**los dialogos estan con negrita y entre guiones-  
****_los pensamientos, en cursiva y entre "comillas"  
_**

Capitulo único

_**Universo alterno-.**_

_Un corazón que esta más allá de nuestro entendimiento._

_Un amor mas allá de lo normal..._

-¿Que es lo que siento?- el sentir no es mi pecado, si no más bien, la persona que ha elegido mi corazón.

La rutina es normal para nosotros. Levantarnos temprano, desayunar y caminar tranquilamente hasta la secundaria y universidad. Nos separamos afuera de donde ella asiste y yo continúo caminando hasta la universidad.

Soy Ascot Ryusaki, tengo 19 años. Vivo con mi familia en Tokio, esta está conformada por mi padre que es un empresario muy importante y adinerado; Mi madre es dueña de casa, nada fuera de lo normal; y la tercera integrante es mi tesoro, mi vida, mi hermana pequeña Umi. Tiene 15 años; es un poco infantil, tierna y animosa, le gusta la esgrima y es muy buena en sus estudios.

Umi y yo compartimos muchas cosas, mejor dicho, casi todas. Siempre me cuenta lo que hace durante el día, hasta el más mínimo dolor que llena de tristeza y soledad su corazón, que le gusta y la hace reír o lo que le da miedo y la hace llorar en la noche. Algunas veces cuando tiene pesadillas se va hasta mi cama y dormimos juntos, abrazados, o simplemente conversamos, ella enrolla mis cabellos en sus finos dedos y yo la abrazó, con todo el amor que llevo escondido.

Quizás no sea normal nuestro comportamiento, pero siempre nos hemos tratado así.

Algunas veces me pide consejos y se los doy, después de todo soy su hermano mayor y siempre voy pensando en que es mejor para ella, pero se me exprime el corazón cuando me cuenta sobre algún chico que anda cortejándola. Y eso es lo peor, todos ellos son mis enemigos -¿Por qué?- ahí esta mi problema, mi pecado como se podría decir, mis sentimientos me traicionan y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlos. Quizás ella no lo entienda, la asustaría si se lo digiera, la separarían de mi, por eso es jurado mantenerlo en secreto. Si, así puedo estar a su lado, no me importa. Yo no elegí este destino, no pedí nacer en su misma familia, con su sangre; No elegí amarla, fue mi corazón el que se equivoco y se que quizás debí apartarme y alejarme de ella, pero no pude.

No sabes como duele esto, cuanto sufro. Algunas veces cuando nos separamos la dejo a la entrada de la preparatoria y veo que se aleja, veo su hermosura.

_**-Dios mió, por favor si estas ahí responde a mis plegarias, mantén alejado a este ángel tan puro de mis horripilantes manos-.**_

No creo poder descansar nunca de esto, no creo que después de morir me iré a un infierno, creo que vivo en el.

Hoy al volver a casa, nuestra madre parece actuar extraño conmigo, la aleja de mí, me mantiene en estricta vigilancia, creo que sospecha algo. Se que a ella le parece extraño, la asusta, porque su inocencia le impide ver al ser monstruoso y depravado al que visita en la noche y la vislumbra como es en realidad, la luz que me saca de esta silenciosa oscuridad, que invade mi corazón y mis pensamientos.

Tengo miedo a lo que me gustaría que ocurriera. Quiero que se aleje de mí para no dañarla, para no hacerla sufrir y tengo miedo de perderla, porque creo que no podré continuar.

Quiero tenerla a mi lado y seguir siendo el hermano mayor que ella quiere, ver las mismas mañanas rutinarias de siempre, desde nuestros balcones, cuando me sonríe y me dices que me quieres y yo te sonrió y te digo que te amo.

_**-Sin embargo, tengo que aceptar la realidad, tus sentimientos por mí, no son iguales a los míos-**_

Otro nuevo día. Me despido afuera de la preparatoria y la veo alejarse, pero algo ha cambiado esta mañana, un joven se acerca a ella y ella le sonríe, pero no es igual que siempre, no es como ella me sonríe a mi, su expresión, su mirada esta llena de lo que yo tanto anhelo.

Sigue su camino y él la acompaña hasta que mi vista los pierde en la distancia.

Continúo mi camino hasta la universidad y no puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido: Tan rápido, tan sorpresivo. Esa es la palabra -"sorpresivo"- yo no había oído hablar de él, ella nunca me lo comento –"eso es lo que me hace sentir vació"- Pero no puedo evitarlo, es acaso el castigo por este sentimiento.

Paso a recogerla como siempre, después de clases y nuevamente lo veo junto a ella. Me lo presenta, su nombre es chef, y va en su misma aula. –"Lo odio"- esta todo el día con él y yo no puedo hacer nada. Es delgado, mucho más bajo que yo y un poco más alto que ella. A mí no me importa su apariencia, lo único que quiero es que se aleje de nosotros.

Caminamos en silencio hasta casa, después de que él se ha separado de nosotros, y siento que ella evita la conversación. Lo primero que hacía era pedirme una opinión o un consejo, pero apenas llegamos a casa se va directo a su habitación.

Cenamos en silencio, me retiró y me dirijo a mi habitación, veo que has cerrado el ventanal que nos comunicaba, creo que es lo mejor. Si sigo acercándome las cosas podrían empeorar.

Otro día mas, nuevamente ha marcado una línea entre nosotros, se ha ido más temprano y aunque intento alcanzarla me detengo y la dejo seguir su camino. Desde la universidad se ve la preparatoria, desde ahí puedo observarla, esta en la azotea y conversa con el mismo joven.

Es tarde, es pasada la hora de salida y el sol comienza a ocultarse, mientras muestra en el horizonte los diferentes tonos rojizos. Sonrió, y no puedo evitar el dolor que me causas inconscientemente; me gustas, amo su sonrisa, sus labios –que son prohibidos para mí- Su voz, sus ojos, la forma en que me miras. No quiero que los demás se le acerquen. Creo que las cosas han ido demasiado lejos y si no me detengo podrían empeorar

–**Y**_**a lo he decidido. No volveré a acercarme a ti, por tu bien... Pero aunque busques en los confines del mundo o esperes siglos enteros... No existirá ningún hombre que te ame más que yo-.**_

Cierro los ojos y siento la brisa que me abraza y envuelve, cuando los abro nuevamente miro hacia ella, pero ya se ha ido, al igual que el sol y nuevas nubes comienzan a aparecer en el cielo. Lentamente la lluvia comienza a caer, mientras me hace compañía en el camino a casa.

Las semanas comienzan a pasar lentamente, he cerrado el ventanal de mi habitación y la puerta, para que no entres durante las noches. Pero en más de una ocasión te he sentido y aunque deseo dejarte entrar y abrazarte y arroparte junto a mi, se que no es lo correcto.

Algunas veces intento escudarme en lo que estoy sintiendo, _-quizás tengo el complejo de hermano mayor, como tanto dicen-._ Pero se que es una mentira y finalmente me rindo.

Durante los días siguientes, busco otro camino a casa, me voy antes a la escuela. Mamá me ayuda para que yo pueda alejarme de ella, temí que supiera algo y era lo correcto, sabia todo.

Me detengo en una de las pasarelas con un documento en mis manos.

_**-Que idiota, pensar que nosotros no podríamos ser hermanos de sangre. De todas maneras, no puedo evitar que la respuesta esta en este documento oficial y me veo obligado a aceptar el hecho de que umi y yo somos hermanos de sangre de verdad-.**_ Lo rompo y dejo que el viento se lleve sus pedazos y se alejen de mí.

_**-No puedo remediarlo, no puedo pensar en nadie salvo en ti. Entiendo que no soy normal, lo entiendo-. **_

Mi padre me ha dado la oportunidad de ejercer mi profesión en el extranjero y eso me vería muy bien, solo debo concentrarme en lo que es estudio y al final de año podré irme. Tan solo quedan unos meses, tan solo unos meses...

Se ha puesto a llover nuevamente y comienzo mi camino a casa, pero de camino me encuentro con él. Al percatarse de mi, me saluda y me sonríe. Va un poco sonrojado y se a lo que se debe –te ha besado-. Sigo, sintiendo la furia y el odio en mi interior.

Cuando llego, Ella me ve empapado y corre a traerme una toalla.

**-¿Donde has estado?-** me pregunta, pero no soy capaz de contestarle y solo le sonrió. **–nuestros padres no están en casa- **me comenta. Pero no me importa, lo único que hago es subir a mi habitación.

A los minutos sube y me trae un poco de chocolate.

-Vete y déjame estar solo-.

**-¿Qué te sucede, Ascot? estas extraño, ya no me tratas igual que antes. Me evitas. Se que al principio me comporte igual. ¿Es acaso esto un tipo de venganza?- **no me atrevo a contestarle. –** si lo es, por favor detente, ya aprendí la lección, pero realmente te extraño. Necesito hablar con alguien y se que en el único que puedo confiar eres tú-**

Guardo silencio, no quiero seguir escuchándola. Se que me he portado esquivo, pero es la única forma de mantenerla a salvo. La ira que tengo en ese momento no me llevaría a ningún lado, por eso prefiero que se vayas.

Se acerca a mí y la contemplo a la luz de la luna. Sonrió. Ahí algo más hermoso que ella; durante el día y la noche, los elementos le favorecen como al mar. De ahí su nombre. *

Ya no puedo evitarlo, la afirmo de las manos y la acerco a mí para abrazarla. Ella me corresponde y cierra sus ojos. Es un momento hermoso, hasta que sus palabras rompen con mi serenidad.

**-Estoy enamorada de chef, nosotros hoy... Nos hemos besado-. **

La miro directamente a los ojos y no puedo evitar sentirme como un desgraciado. Me doy vueltas en mi habitación e intento escapar de este sentimiento que me envuelve, aunque ya sabia que algún día pasaría, pero no pensé que me tomara desprevenido.

**-¿Que te sucede?-** me preguntas, pero no puedo responderte, no puedo decirle que los celos me carcomen lentamente y no me dejan pensar con claridad -"NO PUEDO PENSAR CON CLARIDAD"-.

_-.-.-_

_La afirmo fuertemente y atrapo sus labios con los míos, lo que siempre había deseado. _

-T**e amo**_-. Le digo y ella me mira horrorizada. Pretende calmarme, pero no puede. Intentas escapar de mis brazos, pero en el forcejeo caímos al suelo, yo sobre ella. Aprovechó la oportunidad y vuelvo a besarla y aunque no quieres corresponderme, mi fuerza e ira la doblegan ante mí. Comienzo a besarla cada vez más apasionado y en algunos momentos siento que me corresponde. _

_-.-.-_

_No se en que momento fue, pero estoy tirado sobre la alfombra de mi habitación, no me duele ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero ella no esta ahí. Comienzo a caminar por la casa y escucho su voz, estas al teléfono, hablando con alguien. Bajo los escalones y me mira llena de miedo. Intento acercarme, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, mis sentimientos jamás debieron salir de mi. _

**-Aléjate-.**_ Me dices-¿__**N**_**o quiero acerté daño?- **_tiene un cuchillo en las manos. _**–Llamé a papá, ellos vienen y se encargaran de todo-. **

_¿Ellos se encargaran? ¿Ellos me ayudaran? No. Ellos… solo… nos separaran._

_-.-.-_

_Me siento mareado y débil, abro los ojos y estoy junto a ella. Ambos estamos a pocos centímetros de distancias, ella esta apoyada en la pared y en mi cuerpo. No sé en qué momento llegamos a estar tan cerca. Me alejo un poco y me doy cuenta que tengo sangre en mis manos y el cuchillo. Ella cae suavemente al piso y mantiene los ojos cerrados. Me hinco y dejo el cuchillo a mi lado. Un temor me carcome por dentro, pero es más grande que cualquiera que he sentido. La levanto un poco y comienzo a zamarrearla, pero sus ojos no se abren, intento sentir tu respiración, pero tampoco la hay._

_La abrazo y siento que me pierdo en un vació, interminable y oscuro; Ya que la luz de mi amanecer se a perdido en la oscuridad del mar alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna del anochecer._

Un matrimonio observan a su hijo a través de un vidrio. El joven se movía dentro de una pequeña habitación. En ella solo hay un camarote. Las paredes blancas y acolchonadas evitan que el joven se haga daño así mismo. La mujer llora incontrolablemente, mientras el caballero intenta consolarla.

Un hombre con bata blanca se acerca hasta ellos.

**-No se preocupen.** –dice el medico. **–No parece estar agobiado-.** La señora miro al loquito y luego de unos segundos se retira junto a su esposo.

El doctor se quedo mirando la tabla de datos del joven -Ascot Ryusaki-. Mientras el perturbado joven soñaba en sus pasados, hermoso y rutinarios días… que creía que se hacían realidad.

Fin

* Para los que no saben, umi = mar. Solo ese detalle.


End file.
